Learning to Share
by Sarah36396
Summary: Story that follows the progression of Clint and Natasha's relationship after the Avengers movie. Rated T for some mild language and some later scenes. Focuses on Natasha learned to let others in, instead of trying to be a lone gun all the time. Review and excuse and OOC bits. Chapter 4 up.
1. So it Starts

**So just something I thought of...there will be a second chapter, I am already working on it. Excuse me if it is a little out of character. Enjoy, leave a review, let me know if it sucks or not. Have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters :( Believe me, I WISH I owned Hawkeye :3  
**

The Black sports car rolled to a stop in front of the STARK tower, it's driver killing the roaring engine. Clint Barton hopped out of the car, slinging his black bag over his shoulder. Things had been quiet lately, leaving him with too much time on his hands. And too much time meant to much thinking. And for him, those thoughts seemed to be stuck on one thing in particular.

He entered the building with a sigh, jumping when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "You know, it's quite rude to just drop in."

"Ha, funny Stark. Let me go."

"I'm serious, I should call security on you."

"You're the one who decided to turn your basement into a high tech training center- you should expect vistors every once in a while."

"So far just you and Steve, not that I mind. Gives me more time to myself," he winked at Piper, who just rolled her eyes.

"Save me the love story. Code still the same?"

"No, I changed it. It is now "Tony Stark is a sexy beast." Hope you like saying that."

"Serious?" Clint frowned. "There is no way in hell I will say that."

"I'm just messing with you. Codes still the same. Talk to any of the others lately?"

"No," He sighed. "Just you and Steve."

"Everyone talks to me," Tony smiled. "But I have things that I need to get done. We are almost finished with repairs. Enjoy yourself." Clint nodded before heading towards the elevator, pressing the down key.

"Identification please," A voice similar to JARVIS requested.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye," He laid his palm on the scanner.

"I.D confirmed. Password please."

"Captain Black Hawk Smashes Thor's Iron."

"Access granted."

Clint stepped into the elevator, pressing the basement key. The elevator jerked to life, taking him down towards the training area. Before Tony had started repairs on the tower, he had decided to give them a place to train, a place to get away. He had devoted the entire ground floor for a titanium arena, which altered to suit each Avengers needs. There was everything from Archery ranges, close combat zones, to weights with trucks on the end.

Clint stepped off the elevator into the dim room, walking over to a giant metal box. He opened it up, pulled the red lever inside. The arena sprang to life, electricity buzzing in the air as the lights overhead came on. He pushed a blue button with a hawk on it, then walked towards the middle of the arena.

The lights dimmed a bit, the walls taking on a darker color. He pulled out his bow, popping it into readiness before slinging his quiver over his shoulder. Walking to the middle of the room, he stood in the middle of the large blue circle, notching an arrow.

"Training Type "Hawkeye" activated. 30 minute session shall begin."

Clint took a deep breath as panels all around the room opened, robots heading his way. Stark had designed them as close to real enemies as he could, making their defenses as natural as possible. The first robot that headed his way was dressed like an alien, armor all over his body. His instincts took over, and he instantly placed an arrow in the robots knee, right in the chink of armor. It sank into the floor, the parts ready to be recycled into another robot.

More and more robots came at him, and soon he was down to his last arrow. He sent an exploding shaft right into a cluster of them before whipping out his knife, spinning around to blow the metal arm that lashed towards him. He disabled it, then run towards the next one, kicking off his chest and flipping him over backwards. He snapped the next ones neck, then embedded a knife in his eye.

"30 seconds remaining," came over the speaker.

Clint spun around, reading to embed his knife one last time as a hand clamped around his incoming wrist. But instead of cold metal, it was warm flesh. He froze, his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing rapid as sweat poured down his back. The person in front of his didn't say anything, which was odd, especially for her.

"Trying to get yourself killed?" He asked, reclaiming his wrist and tossing the knife aside.

"No, just thought I'd stop by."

"I'm surpirsed I didn't see you come in."

"I've been watching for a while. You were just concentrated," a ghost of a smile touched her lips.

"It's good to see you, Natasha," Clint smiled, collapsing his bow as he walked towards the locker room Tony had installed.

"I would say the same..but you stink," she said this dully, which worried him. Normally she was full of life and jumped at any chance to get under his skin. Something was off.

"Which is why I need a shower," he replied, digging around in his bag for a change of clothes. Natasha waited outside until he was in the shower, then let herself in to lean against the wall.

"So I hear things have been pretty quiet around here lately."

"Yeah, they have been. Too much time on my hands. And what about you? What have you been up too?" He asked, relaxing as the cool water his his shoulders.

"Just...stuff," she said hesitantly.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah," she swallowed hard. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok then. So again, what brings you here?"

"I just...needed to see something," she said quietly, starring at her feet.

"Ok then?" He raised an eyebrow, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower. She looked his body over with an appreciative glance before turning around so he could change. Clint quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a whit button down, running a towel through his short hair. "I'm decent now."

"That's nice."

"Ok, what in the hell is the matter? You aren't acting like you."

"Nothing, Clint. Just nothing."

"Yeah, I believe that. Tell you what, let me take you to dinner, and we can talk."

"I don't think that is how you ask people out," she hid a smile.

"So? I never do things the proper way," he grinned before danging his keys in the air. "Let's go, you'll love it."

"Fine, but don't except me to tell you anything."

"Oh, I'll find out. Trust me."

That made Natasha sigh as she followed him. Little did he know that he was forcing her to relieve painful memories. Memories that she wanted to forget forever. But for now, all she could do was hide behind smart remarks and fake smiles. Because she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had almost gotten him killed, again. She just couldn't do it. Maybe because love was a strange thing, strange things cause people to act, well, strange.

With a sigh she climbed into his car, leaning her head against the headrest. For now they were both safe, but for how long? How long would it be before someone else figured out her weakness? She didn't want to think about that. So instead she forced herself to talk to him, to pretend everything was ok, no matter how much it hurt on the inside.  
. . . . . . .

Clint studied Natasha curiously, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She had done very little talking, and had barely teased him. He was used to her cocky attitude and sly remarks. Today she just seemed...defeated. She kept picking at her pasta, even though it was one of her favorite dishes. He finally sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I can't figure it out."

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with you," he sighed. "So why don't you tell me? I hate seeing you like this."  
And he really did. They were friends and he cared for her, even if they did get on each others nerves sometimes. He didn't want to see her upset, and he didn't like the new attitude.

"It doesn't matter Clint."

"Please tell me?" His blue eyes pleaded with her as he held her gaze. "What is bugging you?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair before nodding, a silent agreement passing between them. "Just...not here, ok?"

"Alright. Bill, please," he called to their waiter, pulling out his wallet.

He paid for their dinner before driving them out of town, towards the lake. He parked the car on an abandoned side rode, crawling out. Natasha gave him a skeptical look, but he continued to lead her through the woods. They finally broke through the trees and found themselves on a large cliff that jutted out over the lake. The view was spectacular- Clint would come here to think and keep and eye on the surrounding area.

"Wow," she said in awe, watching the setting sun turn the water into a fiery mirror.

"Yeah," he sat down near the edge, stretching his legs out in front of him. Natasha sat beside him, close enough that she could grab him for support if need be. But she wouldn't do that, she had to stay strong. She was the Black Widow, and the Black Widow didn't let her emotions control her.

Clint sat in silence for a period of time before laying a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her head towards him. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she began to recall her tale:

_Rain pounded down on her back as she stood in the alley, waiting for her pickup. She was already slightly annoyed- he was over an hour late. Her latest mission had been an easy one. A man wanted information on an ex-lovers husband, who was involved with the mafia. The woman had sung like a canary- she hadn't even gotten physical. All it took was her name and a rough statement. It was nice, having a smooth case like that. Maybe she would have time to swing by and see Clint.  
_

_With a huge sigh she flipped her phone open, dialing the pickups number. She frowned as a phone started ringing nearby, her senses instantly on edge. She spun around, ready to drop the person behind her, but a needle pierced her arm as she did so. With a groan she dropped to the ground, her head reeling. She tried to stay awake, but soon sunk into blackness.  
_

"I woke up chained to a bed, half undressed. A man came in, threatened to rape me if I didn't talk. He wanted information on shield...Wanted to know why they weren't executing the monsters the world knows as the Avengers..."

_"So, the Black Widow...caught up in her own web," the thick set man sneered, leering at her body. Natasha remained emotionless; there was no reason to think she wouldn't get out of this. She wasn't even afraid. She could take this guy easily._

_"What do you want?" She rolled her eyes.  
_

_"Just some information on your fellow monsters."  
_

_"I do not know any monsters, just extraordinary men who want to help the world."  
_

_"Lies!" He slapped her across the face. "They are monsters! Their powers should be shared with the world! We should be allowed to be equals!"  
_

_"Not another libertarian," she groaned.  
_

_"You think you are funny girl?" He grabbed her face. "I will show you funny," he spat on her cheek. "I will show you much fun, later."  
_

_"I've heard that before," she remained cool.  
_

_"Want to know what kind of fun? I'll go bird hunting, that I will."  
_

_"W-what?" She hesitated in asking.  
_

_"Oh, yes, I know all about your special friend. That damned archer and his arrow. Blew my uncle to ashes, he did. I have been watching you, Ms. Natasha. I know your secrets. I see the way you look at his picture, how you debate over calling him. If you do not cooperate, he will be my target. I will cut his tongue from his head, then make him watch as I torture you in every way possible, and he will not be able to say a word. Then I will let you live to watch him die. I will cut him, little by little, until he bleeds out. And if you say anything, I will make his pain worse. Do not think you will win this fight. I am Calashen, I do not loose. I have killed more people in the mafia than you have in your entire life! I have silenced whole cities! Do not test me girl!"_

Clint wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb, a frown etched into his face. "What happened? Where is the bastard? I'll kill him."

"He is already dead," she said softly, swallowing a sob down. "During his glory speech I was able to get loose. A bullet to his head ended that argument."

"Then why are you still upset? You won, you destroyed him. He didn't hurt you."

"No Clint, he won. He got inside my head, just like Loki. He found out what would hurt worst, and played that card. That's twice I've had the wind taken from me by simple words."

"What did Loki do to you? I thought you got the information you needed?"

"I did, Clint. I did. But he still won. Those tears, they weren't fake. He was going to use you, Clint. He was going to make you kill me. Then he would set you free long enough for you to realize what you had done. He would have killed you."

"I would never hurt you, you know that. Never."

"You wouldn't have had a choice! There is no way-"

Clint sighed, he had heard enough. Sometimes you just have to take control of the situation. Before she could continue on and get herself even more worked up, he leaned over and shut her up with a close, closing his mouth over hers. And first she just sat there, her eyes wide in shock. He kept waiting for the blow he was sure he would receive, but it never came.

He finally pulled away from her, confused. She hadn't rejected him, but she hadn't kissed him either. She continued to stare at him and he was unable to read her face.

"Natasha?"

She finally leaned towards him and he flinched, ready for what was coming. But instead her hand went behind his head, pulling him towards her. She kissed him them, wrapping both arms around his neck. He kissed her back, letting years of pent up emotions flow into that kiss. When they broke apart she was still crying, but she was smiling.

"That was unexpected," Clint chuckled.

"Good, then this will be unexpected too," she leaned over once more, her kisses softer and less urgent. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him. She closed her eyes with a content sigh, relaxing in his embrace. As his kisses became more heated, his pager went off, causing them to pull apart.

"Duty calls," she said, wiping her face.

"Duty can wait."

"No," she pulled him to his feet before stepping forward to hug him. "Duty can't wait. But I can," she looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you, Clint."

"For what?"

"Making me realize that sometimes you just need to talk."

"And making you realize I am a fantastic kisser?"

"Hmm...I haven't kissed a lot of cows, but you were the best so far."

"That's my girl," he grinned, giving her a squeeze. "Will you be ok?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "Go on, the world needs a super hero today."

"Just remember, you can't hide from me," he smiled before turning away, grabbing his bow. Natasha watched him go, feeling more at ease.

The world needed its protectors. Hawkeye was the people's super hero, their idol. But Clint Barton was hers and hers alone, because no one would dare challenge a Black Widow.


	2. Always a Child

**Chapter 2. Enjoy yourselves. Set about 4 months after the first. PLEASE leave a review, or I might not post the 3rd. I need some feedback here people D:  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters :( Yet... :D  
**

Hawkeye sat perched near edge of the building, bow in hand. He scanned the quiet night with keen eyes, picking up every detail. After several National Banks had been robbed, the criminals escaping, he decided it was time to put a stop to things, with a little help of course.

"You copy, Widow?"

"Yeah, see anything?" Black Widow asked from her own perch just behind the cargo doors.

"You've got a truck coming in your way. Tires are sagging pretty heavy...I'd say about 8 armed guys."

"Joy," came her response, causing Hawkeye to chuckle. He notched an arrow, leaping down onto a lower ledge. He swung around onto the ladder, sliding down and creeping across the court yard. He positioned himself across from her, nodding when he caught her eye. Lately they were more than just friends, but they had to leave that behind in the field. There could be no emotional decisions just because they had feeling for one another. Or at least that's what he had to keep telling himself so he wouldn't worry about her every second.

The truck pulled to a stop beside the cargo doors and 7 men filed out, 1 staying in the drivers seat. "Damn you Hawk," he heard her mutter and he chuckled under his breath.

"I'm always right," he whispered before lining up the arrow his target. He let it fly and it sunk into the man's neck, sending him to the ground. For a moment the others looked on in horror, confused, then they noticed the arrow.

"Hawkeye!" A man with a burly accident hollered. "Split up," he ran for it. Hawkeye put an arrow shaft deep into his leg before he took more than two steps.

"Please, leave some for me," Black Widow simply stepped out from behind the door, holding her arm out as a man tried to run past her. He flipped over and she snapped his neck with a kick of her foot, rolling out of the way as the remaining 4 opened fire on them. Hawk dove behind the truck, sending an arrow whizzing in their direction every chance he got. Black Widow pulled out a hand gun, easily bringing down two more targets. That left the last 2 men and the driver all huddling inside the loading bay behind cartons.

"Come out," Hawk called, notching another arrow.

"Make us!"

"With pleasure," he replaced his arrow for an exploding one and sent it sailing inside. It exploded within seconds, easily ending the fight. Black Widow walked over, looking annoyed.

"Remind me, why do you always get to have all the fun?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Because I am cooler," he teased with a grin, collapsing his bow.

"Cooler my but. Try inflated ego."

"Eh, that too," he laughed. "That was far to easy."

"Yeah, it was," she yawned. "So you still up for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, I already have a date with a young woman named Natasha," he faked a bow. "You'll have to excuse me."

"And I have a date with a giant butt named Clint," for emphasis she kicked him in the butt, sending him stumbling. He recovered at look at her with a smirk.

"I'll get you for that later."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," she winked, sticking her gun in it's holster.

Hawk suddenly spun around as he heard a click. Without a second though he dove in front of Natasha as the gun fired. He cried out at the bullet embedded itself in his chest, dropping to the ground. Widow whipped out her gun,but felt another bullet enter her side. She fell to the ground in pain, her vision going blurry.

The last thing she saw was Hawk being lifted up by a large male and carried towards the truck. She tried to crawl towards them, but couldn't. "Clint," she whispered before everything went dark.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Clint shivered as his body began to take notice of the cold air. His eyes shot open as his brain seemed to switch on. He was lying on his side against a smooth cement floor that was cold as ice. He vest and pants were tossed off to the side, along with his bow and quiver. His arms and legs were bound by secure rope.

"What happened?" He thought to himself, his head pounding. "Where is Natasha?" Was he second thought and he began to panic.

"Well well well, look who is awake," someone walked up behind him, nudging his bare back with a leather boot. "About time. For a, ah, superhero, you stay out for a long time."

"Who are you?"

"I am John Martee, or better known as the Bank Banger, by the press. I knew you would show up soon enough," he chuckled, pacing around Clint.

Clint was finally able to get a good look at the man and the sight that met his eyes made him sad. The kid couldn't be older than 18. He had curly brown hair and eyes cold as ice. "You're just a kid."

"I am not a kid!" John bellowed. "I am a man! And you are my prisoner, so shut up!" He gave him a firm kick to the ribs. Clint grunted in pain, but controlled his emotions.

"What do you want, John?"

"Revenge, for my father. He is in jail for the rest of my life because of you! It's all your fault! You think you are some noble hero! Ever think that some people are just trying to get by? Just trying to get their kids food? All you Avengers think you are so high and mighty because you saved the world! Well you aren't!"

Clint shook his head, frowning. The kid had no idea. "Let's just talk through this."

"No! There will be no talking!" John hauled Clint to his feet, typing a rope around his wrist before raising his arms above his head. "You are going to stand there and take this like a man, like a super hero. We'll see how super you really are," he sneered, heading towards a coiled whip.  
. . . . . . . . .

"I said MOVE."

Steve whipped around as a security guard went flying past him, smacking against the far wall. Natasha came storming through the door, obviously ticked off. Her fiery hair bobbed as she stalked towards him, her glaring eyes trained on him.

"I refuse to stay in that bed any longer. I am fine. I am going to look for Clint."

"Oh no you aren't," Steve and Tony both chimed in at the same time.

"And who is going to stop me?" She spat, grabbing her gun.

"Me," Banner chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows, arms folded across his chest, a smug grin on his face.

"Who invited him?" She asked bitterly, flopping into a chair. "And what am I supposed to do? Just sit here? Clint could be dead!"

"And if he were, do you think he would want you to run out and get yourself killed?" Steve asked softly. "I know what is going on between you two, but you need to calm down and think this through. If it wasn't Barton, how would you handle the situation?"

"I'd learn as much as I could, talk to people, gather information, then form a plan," she snapped, not liking that he had a valid point.

"And we are going to do exactly that. Don't worry, we will find him."

"Assuming he is still alive?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Banner asked from his corner.

"This he is still alive," she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Where do we start?"

"Let's start with the security tapes from last night. Maybe they caught something useful."

"On it," Stark spun around in his office chair, sliding it towards his laptop. "Leave this to the techno king."

"With pleasure," Steve remarked, sitting down. "I hate technology...kind of."

"What do I do?" Natasha stood up, pacing.

"Relax and rest. You aren't indestructible. Get some sleep."

"How can I sleep at a time like this?" She retorted.

"Just try," Banner gave her a tight lipped smile. "Trust me."

"Fine," she grumbled before trudging towards Stark's spare room. She flopped across the mattress, her head reeling. How were they ever going to find him? Was he even alive. Just as she was sure she would never fall asleep, her eye lids began to sag and she yawned. Curling up in a tight ball she waited for darkness to take over and for the nightmares that would surely follow.  
. . . . . . .

"Not so special are you now?" John asked, lashing Clint across the back again. Clint grunted, gritting his teeth. The first couple of days had hardly phased him, but now his back was throbbing with a continuous sharp pain. He could feel that his flesh was tore, muscle now exposed. Every lash hit nerves, causing his back to spasm in pain.

"When it comes down to it-" he paused, hitting him again, "you are just another over glorified human. You experience pain, just like the rest of us. And now you will know what it is like to suffer until you die. And I plan on taking my time."

"You know what you are," Clint raised his eye to hold the kids gaze. "A kid. A kid who's been fed lies his entire life. Do you ever think what your father did was wrong? No, you don't. Because your head is too full of crap!" He snapped.

" !" Not even bothering with the whip, he slugged Clint in the chin. Clint just spat, chuckling. "Learn to throw a punch, kid."

"I out to shoot you."

"Do it."

"Maybe I will."

"You won't. You're afraid."

"I am not!"

"Try it then."

"Maybe I will!" He cocked the gun and walked towards Clint, determination in his eyes.

. . . . . . . . .

"Just let me go in!" Natasha tugged against Steve's firm grip.

"No, you are staying put until Tony says it's clear. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes. "But Barton would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"He could be killing Barton right now!"

"Just wait for the call."

"Steve!"

"Natasha!"

"Now!" Tony hollered.

Hulk lumbered forward, ready to rip the metal gate off, when a gun shot ripped through the air. Natasha tore away from Steve, sprinting past Tony. He tried to grab hre, but she slid under his metal arm, racing around Hulk and straight into the building.

"Clint!"

Another gun shot went off and they raced after her, fearing the worse. Hulk smashed through a wall and they waited for the smoke to clear, afraid of what they would find.

"I had it handled," Barton said weakly from where he still hung. He had one leg wrapped around John's throat, keeping him in a choke hold. The other was planted firmly against the ground, his heel grinding into John's hand. "The kid is a horrible shot."

Natasha clamped a hand over her mouth at the sight of his back, feeling queasy for the first time since she was a child. The skin was raw and ripped, leaving raw muscle exposed. Fly kept swarming around him, occasionally trying to land on the flesh. His back twitched uncontrollably as the muscles jerked, making him wince in pain.

"Clint," she managed weakly.

"It's worse than it looks. I am fine," he lied, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"Am _I_ alright? How can you ever ask that?" She frowned as Tony used a laser to cut the rope hanging from the ceiling. Clint's arms dropped and he staggered forward. Natasha stepped in front of him, bracing him as he fell against her. Hulk had John by the shirt collar, dangling him in the air like a doll.

"Because I was worried," he managed weakly. She gently supported him, careful not to touch the raw flesh on his back.

"Let's go home Clint. Please."

"First we have to deal with him."

"We can take care of that," Steve assured him. "Tony, get them back to the tower. He needs medical attention."

"No," Barton instantly protested. "This would be all over the news. It could put as all in danger."

"I'll see what I can do," Tony assured him. "Banner can help once you get rid of the kid. Here, let me get him." Tony pulled Clint over the shoulder of his suit, careful not to jostle him around. "Let's get you home."  
. . . . . .

Clint cursed as he jerked in pain, causing Natasha to bite her lip. She sat beside him on the bed, watching as Tony and Banner attempted to clean up his back. Thankfully the damage could be repaired with stitches and time, but disinfecting everything was a job within itself.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, laying a hand on his cheek.

"Not your fault," he said through gritted teeth.

"Still," she ran a hand through his short blond hair. "I should have seen him coming. If I hadn't been messing around, none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame this on yourself, it wasn't- God Stark, are you trying to kill me?" He cursed as Tony poured more of the alcohol mixture onto his back.

"I'm trying to save your sorry hide. Literally. Now get still."

Natasha let him squeeze her hand as Banner began to carefully stitch up his back. Even with painkiller, Clint could still feel the needle digging into the tender flesh and every stitch caused him to groan. He had a high tolerance for pain, but this was insane. What seemed like an eternity later Banner straightened up, wiping an arm across his forehead.

"There, that is the best I can do. You'll have several scars, but you'll be ok."

"Thanks," Clint didn't even try to sit up. Instead he continued to lie on his stomach, closing his eye.

"Any time," Banner clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaving.

"Stay out of trouble for a while, ok?" Tony sighed. "And don't scare us like that."

"You mean to tell me Tony Stark might care about others?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, cram it Barton," he lightly thumped him in the back of the head before leaving.

Clint opened his eye, looking up at Natasha. She was studying his face, her forehead scrunched in thought. He readjusted himself she he could lay his head against her palm and she smiled slightly.

"Clint..maybe this isn't going to work. Not if it is going to get you killed. This is twice now that you've been in trouble because of me."

"Don't even say that," he frowned, pushing himself into a sitting position. The would be simple movement caused him an immense amount of pain and made stars dance in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt yourself," she grabbed his shoulder, lying a hand on his bare chest.

"Then don't make me," he shot back, gritting his teeth. "No more talking like that. You aren't getting away from me that easily."

"I could get up and walk away right now."

"I'd have Stark drag your butt back in here," he promised, closing a hand around her wrist.

"I won't leave," she said softly. "I don't think I could, even if I wanted too."

"Good," he leaned against her side. "Thanks for coming for me."

"Did I have a choice?" She pressed a kiss against his temple. "I love you, Clint."

"I thought love was for children?"

"Maybe I was wrong...but then again, maybe part of me is still a child." She sighed, pulling away to hold her head in her hands.

"If it counts for anything, I love you too," he pulled her back against his side.

"You need to sleep."

"I know," he sighed before stretching out on his stomach again, groaning. She was about to stand up when he grabbed her hand, pulling her back down. "Don't go, just stay beside me, ok?"

"I...alright," she nodded hesitantly before lying down beside him. She couldn't help but smile when he draped an arm over her waist, his breathing quickly evening out as his eyes fluttered close. She watched him for a while before wiggling a bit closer into his side, closing her own eyes.

For the first time that week she felt like she wasn't having to hold her breath anymore. Clint was safe and back home where he belonged, instead of tied up somewhere being tortured. She knew she was tangled in a new kind of web, a web called love. She also knew that there was a long road ahead of them, but she was pretty sure they could handle it. If love was for children, then she would remain a child for the rest of her life, because at this point, there was no way she could turn her back on Clint. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, her hand laced through Clint's.


	3. But I Hate Showers

**Ok, here is chapter three. Let's call this 7 months, for the sake of time and chapter spacing...But uh, lemon ahead..So little eyes turn back...First time giving this kind of thing a shot, so don't flame up in my face. Enjoy yourselves...leave a review please! The more reviews that come in, the faster the chapters get uploaded- they are my inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: We've all heard this before x_x  
**

"I have been looking forward to this for months," Stark give a devilish grin as he jumped into the drivers seat of his red sports car. Piper rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she leaned against the seat of his car. "I will see you people in a month! Try not to get killed!" He gave them all a wave before revving the engine, taking off down the road.

"A month off the grid, no duties, no missions...I don't know what to do with myself," Steve frowned, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on. You can't be Captain American all the time," Banner chuckled. "But I know what you mean...I am heading to Africa, see if I can help some people out."

"I'll end up spending it at the gym," Steve sighed.

"Why? You are already a meat head," Clint leaned against the STARK building, folding his arms.

"You can never be too prepared."

"You need a girlfriend," Clint shook his head. "Tell you what," he opened his wallet, pulling out a wad of cash and tossing it to him. "Take some girls to the movies. If all that money isn't gone when I'm back, you owe me double."

"Barton, this is like two thousand dollars!"

"That's a hundred thirty-three dates, at least. I'm sure you can do it," he winked at Banner, who just chuckled. "Besides, no challange is to great for Captain America!"

"I'm beginning to remember why we don't hang out."

"Because I am way to awesome?"

"Because you are way too annoying," Natasha replied as she exited the building, her bag slung across her shoulder. She was letting her hair grow out again and it was currently pulled back in a short pony tail.

"Exactly!" Steve threw his hands up in the air before climbing onto his motorcycle. "I'll see you guys," he waved before kicking it to life and taking off.

"Same here, Adios," Banner waved before walking towards his car.

"Well hello there," Clint smiled at Natasha, giving her a quick once over.

"Stop checking me out," she rolled her eyes, leaning against his firm chest. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and chuckled.

"I can't help it...Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You've asked me that like twenty times in the last three days. I am positive," she turned around, kissing him full on the mouth. "Now let's go before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am," he grabbed her bag from her, carrying it to his car. He tossed it into the back with the rest of their stuff before opening her door for her.

"Always the gentleman, huh?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"You know it," he smiled.

"So where are we going?" She asked as he slid into the passenger side, starting the car.

"It is a surprise."

"Clint, you know I hate surprises."

"Well, you'll like this one. Trust me." He winked at her before turning onto the highway, ready for a month of relaxation.  
. . . . . . .

Clint drove as far as his car would permit him before killing the engine. The moon was high in the sky, reflecting off the surface of the water. He watch as silver waves lapped at the dark sand, drawing the night crabs out to see. Natasha was slumped over in her seat, her head against the door. He smiled as he lifted the majority of their bags out, carrying them towards the dark building ahead of him.

He fumbled around in the dark after unlocking the door, nearly tripping over the table. He finally found the light switch, turning on the living room lights. He found his way to the two bedrooms, depositing the bags in their appropriate rooms. He went through the rest of the house, flipping on lights before returning to the parked car.

"Natasha," he said softly, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Wake up."

"Hm?" She blinked sleepily, yawning. "Wow...the beach? How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe four hours?" He chuckled. "Come on," he opened her door, pulling her to her feet.

"This is a remote spot... I love it," she smiled, looking around her.

"We are miles from the nearest used rode. I only know about this place because of Stark."

"I'll have to thank him," she laughed.

Natasha followed Clint towards the house, her eyes taking in his built frame as he walked. She couldn't help but the watch his every movement, taking note of every detail. Lately she found herself thinking about him more and more; she had given up and fighting it. If she fell in love, she fell in love.

"You can stop starring at my butt," Clint called over his shoulder as he led her inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh wow," She ignored his remark, looking around the house. Two bedrooms were connected on the far side and a kitchen was close to the door. She liked the feel of the house- it was small, cozy.

"I thought you'd like it."

"It is perfect, I hate feeling like I am out in the open," she wrinkled her nose before flopping onto the couch with a content sigh. "Ok, make me dinner."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"I was kidding Clint," she tossed a pillow at him. "It is Eleven, I am going to bed."

"I was hoping you were going to say that," he chuckled, smiling. "Good night," he bent down to give her a lingering kiss.

"Mmm, a good night indeed," she winked before heading to her room. She changed before stretching out across the bed, watching the ceiling fan, wondering what adventures the week would bring.  
. . . . . . . . .

Natasha's stomach woke her up the next morning. It growled as the smell of bacon and eggs hit her nose and she raised an eyebrow. Rolling out of bed she headed towards the kitchen, following the scent. The sight she found made her laugh as she watched Clint cook. He had a dish towel tucked into his waist band.

"Good morning," he turned around with a smile that soon faded as he looked her over. She had on a pair of short black running and a blue tank top that clung to her figure. "Wow."

"Yes?" She cocked an eyebrow, seating herself at the table.

"You look fantastic."

"Whatever Clint," she rolled her eyes. "I've been up five minutes, cut me some slack."

"Hey, I am being serious," he protested. "Trust me..."

"Men," she huffed before smiling again. "Since when do you know how to cook?"

"Since I've spent so much time as a bachelor." He winked, moving the food to the table.

"After we eat I want to hit the beach, ok? I haven't swam in forever."

"I'll watch, I am not real big on water. I can take showers in under two minutes," he shook his head, sitting across from her.

"Oh, please. It isn't that bad."

"Aside from the fact that you have no control over your enviroment."

"Is Clint Barton scared?"

"Is Natasha smart-ass looking to get her butt kicked?"

"Like you could," she rolled her eyes, taking a bite. She chewed for a moment before nodding. "That is good. Real good. You do pretty good for a man," she teased.

"I'm glad you like it," he chuckled.

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence before they dumped their dishes and went to their seperate rooms. Natasha frowned as she pulled the black bikini out of her bag, biting her lip. Normally she wouldn't give her clothes a second thought- they didn't matter. Skin was skin. But this was Clint, and he would definitely make note of her choices.

With a sigh she changed, putting on sunscreen as she went. When she was ready she grabbed a towel, heading for the water. She jumped as Clint appeared out of no where, falling into step beside her.

"Why so jumpy?"

"I don't know." She frowned as she wondered the same thing.

"Relax a little. Need a message or something?"

"No, I am fine," she tossed her towel down, rolling her eyes as she felt his gaze on her. "Do not drool on me, Clint."

"I'll try," he cleared his throat, spreading his towel out. He stretched out across it and Natasha bit her lip, eyeing the three knotted scars that had remained on his back. With a sigh she waded into the warm water, her muscles relaxing.

"I'm digging the view," he hollered as he watched her, his chin propped on his forearms.

"Oh shut up," she splashed water his way before rolling onto her back, the waves lapping at her hair. She closed her eyes, letting the current move her back and forth.

"Boo," Clint smirked as he dunked her under the water. Natasha squealed, a sound he had never heard her make before, and she sputtered as she broke the surface.

"You ass! I thought you hated water," she glowered at him, her hair sticking to her face.

"I do. But I couldn't pass up the chance to get even with you," he laughed. "Your reaction was priceless."

"I hate you," she muttered, squeezing the extra water from her hair.

"I love you too," he smiled before wading up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The contact made her freeze and she closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace. She had worked a lot of job and had had her fair amount of experiences with men. But nothing like this. When Clint touched her, it was like her skin was on fire. Wherever he touched, he left a blazing streak that ran to her very core.

"Clint," she turned around before snaking her arms around his neck, capturing him in a kiss. He watched her as she closed her eyes, continuing to lean into him. He kissed her back, running his hands down her sides, causing goose bumps to sprout up along her arms. He mentally smirked, grazing his nose along her neck before kissing her shoulder, then working his way back up.

"I think I might like the water," he mumbled around a kiss, causing her to smile slightly.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she pulled his head back down, reclaiming his lips.

"I can do that."

After several minutes she broke away for her, looking up at him and meeting his soft gaze. "I love you."

"I know you do," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I love you too."

"I think..." Her eyes took on a mischievous glint, "It is time to teach you to take a shower."

.

.

"Relax," Natasha ordered, digging her palms in Clint's shoulders. He was still stiff, muscles drawn up.

" 't. Not when you are standing there naked and I am in a shower. I hate closed spaces, and I hate water," he muttered, craving more of her touch.

"Yes, you can," she sighed, continuing to work on his shoulders. "Please?" She asked, pressing closer to his back.

"You are cheating," he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"So?" She smirked, blowing lightly in his ear. "That just gives me the upper hand."

"We aren't fighting," he couldn't help that shiver that ran through his body, despite the hot water.

"This is a different kind of battle," she breathed into his ear before turning him around, grazing her lips over his collarbone. "One I plan on winning."

"By playing dirty?"

"Who said I had to play fair," she placed on hand on his hip, laying the other against his cheek before kissing him again. She normally kept physical contact to a minimal- it was normally part of her job. But for once, she needed him to touch her, needed him to try to over step the fine lines. She just wondered if he had the guts to do it. Maybe she had let them stay friends too long.

"Then I'll have to cheat too," he finally said, dropping his hands to her waist. He instantly took control over their mouths, using his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. She closed her eyes again, taking in the feel of his hands against her skin. He let his fingers splay out against her side, running his hands down the curves of her sides.

"Clint," she pushed him back as she gasped for air. He just chuckled deeply, continuing to plaster kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. She let out a moan as he hand grazed her chest and he smirked, returning his attention to her mouth.

"I think I am winning."

"Then I will let you," she leaned into his hand as he worked his way down her side, the other working on her back. She laced her arms around his neck as she kissed him, locking her legs around his hips, casuing his back to press into the cool tiled wall.

"You are driving me crazy," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as she continued to kiss on his neck.

"That is the point," she smiled, running a hand down his chest. "Clint, this might sound crazy, but I don't want to-"

"I know," he dropped another kiss to her lips. "Not yet at least. But that doesn't mean I can't drive you crazy," he chuckled, running a finger from her chin straight down. She jumped at the contact, letting out in involuntary moan.

"God, Clint," she breathed out slowly.

"I think.."He earned another buck from her, "That I am beginning to like showers.  
. . . . . .

Natasha blinked sleepily as she woke up, Clint's breath tickling her ear. She realized she was still sprawled out his chest, his boxers the only thing seperating them. She smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Clint."

"Hm?" He opened one eye, stifling a yawn. "Oh. Good morning."

"Very good morning," she smiled as he wrapped his arms back around her.

"If I had even attempted to touch you like I had last night a year ago, you would have killed me."

"Probably. But you know what, you didn't push me and didn't ask me for more than I offered," she caught his eyes, "And that's what makes me love you."

"That and the fact I am completely sexy, right?"

"Yes, that too," she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know Clint, you have really changed me."

"And you've changed me." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Now why don't we go get dressed and we can eat breakfast."

"That sounds wonderful..then maybe we can go for a walk."

"And when we get back, we can take a shower," he grinned mischievously and pushed her off, running for the door.

**Ok...Not sure how I managed to write that...yeesh. But there. No more, even if it is fan requested. Next chapter should be up soon. Little surprises coming :D And please excuse any minor details...the correction on these laptops sometimes changes the plurals around and makes sentences seem weird- I really know how to speak English, promise.**


	4. Exposed

**Ok, need to clear a few things up real quick. a) i appreciate the reviews! Keep 'em coming! b) I do proof read my work..I have noticed whenever I upload the actual story, certain words will get cut out/off or something will change from a plural. Anyone else having this problem? and c) I am so sorry about "Piper". I could have SWORE that was her name, and my friend had told me that as well. Please forgive me!**

**But those three things aside, here is chapter 4. Let's say they've been a thing for a year now. Enjoy. Shorter chapter, but it is happy and bubbly. Next one will be longer**

**Disclaimer: Why remind ourselves we can never have Hawkeye :(**

"So have you, you know..." Pepper probed Natasha for answers.

"No," she rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her soda. The two women had became friends some where along the road and were currently eating lunch while the guys were at the gym.

"Do you want to?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at her over the rim of her glass.

"Pepper, please, I want to actually eat, if the food ever gets here."

"Fine," she held up her hands in protest. "You two just intrigue me. I never would've thought you two would be a thing.."

"Me either," Natasha hid a smile. "How are things with Tony?"

"Oh, you know, he is just Tony. It'd be nice if he could be serious on certain, er, occasions, but I still love him."

"I hate to think about him grilling Clint," she shook her head.

"He'll be fine," Pepper laughed. "I'm sure Tony with bug him about it though. Can I ask you something?" She titled her head.

"Sure?" Natasha took another drink.

"Do you ever think about getting married?"

She started coughing, nearly choking on her drink. "Uh, what brings that up?"

"Just curious."

"If I did, it would be a military wedding-nice,small,and quiet."

"I see," Pepper nodded.

"You obviously have something on your mind," Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I uh, need to talk to Tony...but I think I might be pregnant," she sighed.

"Well, is that a good or bad thing?" She hid her surprise.

"It's a good thing!...if it is a good thing for Tony..."

"I'm sure he knew that this could happen...he is a smart guy..I am sure he took sex ed at some point."

Pepper just smiled, laughing slightly. "Thanks 'Tasha."

"You're welcome."

"What about you? Do _you _want kids?"

Natasha bit her lip, starring at the ice in her cup. She had never really thought about the question before- as a matter of fact, it had never even crossed her mind. There had been no reason for her to wonder that. Now Pepper was bringing up things that needed to be addressed; her and Clint were becoming far too involved.

"You awake in there?"

"Yeah, sorry. You know, I've never thought about it. Maybe one," she shrugged. "I've always had a soft spot for kids, although I don't show that kind of stuff. Or at least I didn't used too."

"Clint's really softened you up huh?" Pepper smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"Foods here," she nodded towards the approaching waiter, glad for a distraction.  
. . . . .

"I'm home," Clint hollered, tossing his keys onto the table beside the door. He dropped him gym bag in the closet before kicking off his shoes, heading towards the living room. His skin tight shirt was still plastered to his body with sweat, his blond hair flat against his head. "Hey babe."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the greeting, dodging his kiss. "No way," she pushed him back with one hand. "You stink."

"Aw, what's a little sweat going to hurt?"

"You, if you try to kiss me," she smirked. "Go take a shower, then we'll talk."

"But Tasha, that takes forever," he whined.

"Well, be quick. You need a nap afterwards too?"

"Fine," he shook his head, heading towards the bathroom. "You are so hard headed!" He called back over his shoulder.

"One of us has to have some restraint!" She laughed, rolling off the couch and padding into the bedroom. She laid across the bed, grabbing the book she was reading from the night stand. She heard Clint curse as he dropped something in the shower and she smiled, shaking her head as she became lost in the novel.

"Whatcha reading?" Clint asked as she stretched out beside her.

"God, you scared me!"She smacked him with the book, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Can I get a kiss now?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?" He poked his lower lip out, batting his eyes.

"You are in a very good mood," she observed with grin. "I'd hate to kill that, so yes." She turned her head so she could kiss him.

"I am in a good mood," he smiled as they pulled apart.

"What did Stark do to you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all. Just had a good talk with Steve."

"About?"

"It's a secret," he snagged the book from her. "Hmm, Fancy Pants...This book is really old."

"But it is good," she grabbed it back. "Don't make me beat you."

"What if I want to be beat?" He grabbed her around the waist, rolling her on top of him as he fingers dug at her ribs.

"Clint," she laughed, trying to squirm away from here. "You are acting like a teenager."

"So?" He grinned impishly, continuing to tickle her.

"I give up!" She managed after several minutes, gasping for air.

"Not happening," he went for her feet and she scrambled away from him.

"Would you stop you goofball."

"Nope," he rolled off the bed, easily picking her up and tickling her again.

"Clint!" She gasped as they both fell backwards. She landed on top of his chest as he thudded against the ground. Natasha frowned as he laid his arms over his face and his body started shaking. "Are you..crying?" She asked in disbelief.

Her answer came when he started shaking harder, his laughter filling the room. She just rolled her eyes, sitting up on his chest, shaking her head. "Crazy. You are crazy."

"So?" He managed, holding his side as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you high? Drunk?" She questioned, hiding a smile. She enjoyed seeing the less serious side of him.

"No, of course not," his laughter finally ceased. "Just in love," he smiled, dropping a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Even if you are a complete nut."

"I am a complete nut because you complete me."

"That has to be the cheesiest line ever," she laughed before standing up, offering him a hand.

"But it made you smile, right?"

"Yes, it did," she helped pull him to his feet. "So what is going on?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would you possibly think something is up?"

"Because you never act like that," she dodged his incoming hands. "Not this time," she smirked.

"Spoil sport."

"Still haven't answered the question."

"Well," he sat down on the bed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"What have you been thinking about?" She sat down beside him, lacing a hand through his.

"About how much you have changed me. About us. I didn't realize how much I needed someone like you around. And I never imagined I would be able to kiss you whenever I want...most of the time," he added with a wink. "But you know, it also got me thinking about the future and stuff. We've never really talked about it..."

"Oh," she replied, bitting her lip. She wasn't sure where this conversation was heading. But he was right, they hadn't. For all she knew, this could have been a temporary thing for him.

"Don't give me that look Tasha," he frowned.

"I can't help it."

"Why?" He asked, his mood diminishing.

"Because I am scared," she said quietly.

"Scared of what?"

"Of what is going to happen, Clint. Whether I like it or not, you have changed me as well, a lot. I am no longer as hard and cold hearted as I used to be. I feel more vaunerable, but then you are there to protect me so it is ok. I don't like feeling like that."

"You won't have to, because I am not going anywhere anytime soon," he wrapped her in a protective hug.

"I don't just want to be friends either..Or as some people put it, sex buddies."

"Natasha," he sighed, shaking his head. "We are far more than friends, you know that. And we haven't even had sex. I wouldn't use you like that, ever. I love you, but you are almost my best friend."

"Promise?" She asked softly. She hated feeling weak and exposed,

"I promise Natasha...actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about," he stood up.

"I don't understand," she frowned slightly.

"Look Tasha, I love you. And don't kill me, but uh, would you marry me? Please?"

Natasha sat there in shock for a moment before breaking out into laughter. He quirked an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was so funny. "Do you really think I'd kill you?" She asked, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I dunno, maybe."

"Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Of course I'll marry you," she said before pulling him into a kiss.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kept her close. He had to be the luckiest guy on earth. Natasha laid her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She would never have to worry about feeling exposed again. A grin spread across her face before tackling him to the bed, her hands attacking his ribs. It was time for revenge.


End file.
